1219
Bramwell marries Daphne, whilst Catherine learns she is pregnant with his child. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood the Collins family, for many generations, has lived under a mysterious curse that has brought them nothing but tragedy. And now a romantic conflict has developed, one which threatens to split the family apart. Daphne Harridge has announced she will be married to Bramwell Collins. But on this night Daphne has suddenly begun to have some doubts. And so is trying, through a young woman who is clarvoyant, to determine what the future holds. Carrie has a vision of the future, where she sees Bramwell looking at Daphne's grave. Act I Carrie is deeply upset by her vision and tells Daphne that she couldn't make out whose name was on the gravestone. Daphne can tell that Carrie is lying, and Carrie reluctantly admits that she saw Daphne's own name. Carrie tries to comfort Daphne by saying that she could be mistaken, and wonders if she should marry Bramwell immediately and leave Collinsport. Daphne tells Carrie not to worry, and that her vision must be wrong. Back at Collinwood, Morgan tells Catherine that Kendrick has gone to the police with the news of his sister's murder. He is convinced that Gabriel murdered Stella, and the police are searching the grounds for Gabriel's whereabouts. Morgan realizes that Catherine is hardly listening, and she informs him that Bramwell and Daphne are engaged to be married. Act II Morgan is shocked by the news and Catherine is convinced that Bramwell is only marrying Daphne out of spite. Although she has tried to reason with both of them, they are still determined to marry. Catherine tells Morgan that there must be some way they can stop this marriage. Morgan reminds her that Daphne is a grown woman and can do as she pleases. He is not particularly concerned, as his main focus is on the lottery and who James Forsythe was. The two argue, and Morgan brings up her own past relationship with Bramwell. Catherine tells Morgan she would have expected Bramwell to be jealous, but not him. Catherine leaves the room, furious, while Morgan throws his glass into the fireplace. At the Old House, Bramwell asks Daphne for her decision. Meanwhile, Carrie arrives at Collinwood, looking for Quentin. She tells Morgan that she found a letter addressed to James Forsythe. Act III Morgan reads the letter, and discovers that it was a love letter written to James, signed with the letter "A." Morgan asks Carrie to use her psychic abilities to tell him more about James and the woman who wrote the letter. However when he reaches for it, a wind takes over the room, causing the candles to go out. The letter bursts into flames before their eyes, and Carrie feels a cold hand touching her face. She determines that an evil spirit is in the room and runs out in fear. Back at the Old House, Daphne tells Bramwell of Carrie's vision, and admits that although it has disturbed her, she has not changed her mind about their marriage. She is sure that no matter what may happen, Bramwell would never hurt her. The next day Bramwell and Daphne journey to Collinwood, where they announce that they have just been married. As they talk to the family, Catherine collapses in the foyer. Act IV A doctor is summoned, but Catherine insists that he only reveal to Morgan what she wishes. The doctor reluctantly agrees, and tells Morgan that there is nothing physically wrong with his wife. Catherine tells Morgan she merely had a dizzy spell, from her concern over Daphne and the lottery. Morgan accepts her explanation. That night, Catherine goes to the Old House, where she speaks privately with Bramwell. She tells him that the real reason she fainted is because she is pregnant, with his child. Memorable quotes : Morgan: (to Catherine) Is it Daphne's future you're so concerned about, or are you having second thoughts about what might have been with Bramwell? ---- : Carrie: We're not alone here, Morgan. There's a spirit, a cruel and evil spirit! Dramatis personae * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins * Colin Hamilton as Doctor Background information and notes Production * Out of 1,225 episodes of Dark Shadows, this is the only episode where there is no surviving video. Known as the "Lost Episode," it was reconstructed using a fan-recorded audio track and still images. Additionally, actual footage from the final scene from 1218 was re-used for the opening teaser before the title screen, and the first scene from 1220 was used for this episode's cliffhanger. Lara Parker provides narration to preface and summarize each scene. Since the surviving audio from the episode was incomplete, the partial narration by Keith Prentice that originally opened the episode was dropped for the home video release, and was re-recorded by Lara Parker. * This is the seventy-third episode, and the second of two consecutive episodes, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Grandfather clock in the Collinwood foyer. * Lara Parker's commentary and modern wardobe are included in the closing credits, and the episode has 2 copyright dates (1971 for the original airdate and 1993 for the reconstruction). Story * The letter to James Forsythe reads: *: "I am so desperate to see you again. I shall try to get to the cottage this evening, but I anticipate difficulty, for I fear he may finally have become suspicious. If it becomes impossible, know that I shall be with you in spirit, and I love you with all my heart. –A" ** It will be revealed in 1220 that "A" refers to Amanda Collins. * GHOSTWATCH: Carrie senses an evil spirit. Later, Carrie and Morgan witness a letter written by James Forsythe burst into flame. * TIMELINE: Narration says it to be next day. It's an hour later after Catherine's collapse when the doctor sees her. It was last night when Morgan and Catherine argued about Daphne's and Bramwell's marriage. Bloopers and continuity errors * It was this afternoon when Daphne learned of her impending death. However, it would appear to have been nighttime when this revelation came. * Morgan states that it's currently evening. However, this conflicts with the next episode, in which a 3pm time is given, and still part of the same day. Category:Dark Shadows episodes